


H. Y.

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: 傾斜沙漏 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「你為什麼要救我，史傳奇？」東尼想到那男人還沒有回答他先前的問題。「你覺得我不該救你？史塔克，我想你需要諮詢你的心理醫……」「別鬧了，史傳奇，你知道我不是那個意思。」東尼忍不住翻白眼。天知道東尼之前還嫌偉大的美國隊長連一丁點幽默感都沒有，現在遇到一個幾乎和自己匹敵的聖殿法師，他卻一點也高興不起來。果然一個團隊裡只需要一個人負責油嘴滑舌就好。※無限之戰設定，劇透有





	H. Y.

「我以為你說過，就算賠上我和彼得的性命，你也要保護你那顆奇葩的時間寶石不被莫名其妙的紫色巨人搶走？」

東尼勉強的靠在看起來一臉慌張失措的彼得身上，努力擠出一點清醒的意識替自己清理並縫合傷口。沒想到竟然會被自己的作品反捅一刀，東尼咬著牙想。

他感覺到自己的體內仍在滲血，而且呼吸困難，他不知道這樣還能撐多久。

「你還好嗎，史塔克先生？」

「我很好。你不用擔心。」

彼得的手僵硬的扶在東尼的肩膀上，似乎對這樣照顧著較有著類似導師性質的人感到不太習慣又不知所措。

「他可以撐過去的，彼得。」聖殿法師在不遠處席地而坐，冷靜的藍眸注視著東尼與他血染的手。

「史傳奇，我不是不感激你的作為，不過我還是不得不問一下：你為什麼要救我？」東尼吃力的堆出一個苦笑。他的每一次呼吸都讓胸口上的舊傷發疼。 _ 該死的 _ ，史傳奇就不能這樣放他走嗎？還是這是那種老套的愛情小說情節，他們偉大的史傳奇博士對東尼．史塔克一幹上癮了？

這個荒唐的想法讓東尼忍不住哼聲笑了出來，卻也不小心牽動了甫縫合的傷口。他臉上的表情馬上從苦笑轉換成痛苦扭曲，讓彼得又慌張的在他的肩膀上亂拍一陣。「史塔克先生……」那孩子聽起來快哭了，邊想著邊東尼閉上眼，強忍著因為傷口疼痛而產生的各種反應，例如淚水或呻吟之類的，他此刻最不想看到的就是彼得為自己哭泣。

天，他又改變主義了，這小鬼確實應該好好的留在地球。

「讓他休息吧，彼得，你也該休息了。」史傳奇低聲說道。

東尼正想半戲謔的說現在的年輕人都不怎麼聽話了，沒想到彼得還真的乖順的點了點頭，輕輕的挪動東尼的上半身，讓他舒服的靠在碎石塊後自己也另外找了一塊平坦的地方小睡去了。

史傳奇向他炫耀似的挑著眉毛。

「巫術。」東尼不以為然的哼了一聲。

「你最喜歡巫術了，史塔克。」

「這種話被嗜血的八卦媒體聽到，你就準備接下來幾個禮拜被TMZ追殺吧。」東尼打趣地道。「我都覺得那些自稱記者的人都擁有種超能力，他們會追你追到天涯海角。」

「我可以應付的。」史傳奇聳了聳肩。

東尼上下大量了聖殿法師一番。「小心，這樣我會以為你對我有意思。」

「你是一個有趣的人，史塔克，任何人都會對你有意思。」史傳奇如此回應道。

 

東尼又回想到了他們先前荒唐的行徑，於是別過了頭，此刻他最不需要的就是再看到史傳奇那雙盯得人渾身不自在的藍眼睛。

 

泰坦星是顆死亡的星球，只有碎石塊和塵埃，還有微弱無力的風挾著沙子磨刮他們的皮膚。東尼嘆了口氣，這一連串的失敗選擇帶領他們走到這般處境：疲累、無力、傷痕累累，無論是肉體或者心靈。

他們不小心撞壞了來時的交通工具，那群奇怪的外星人的太空船似乎也在和薩諾斯的混戰中嚴重損壞——現在就看那個藍色的半機器人小妞如何大展神通了。

「你為什麼要救我，史傳奇？」東尼想到那男人還沒有回答他先前的問題。

「你覺得我不該救你？史塔克，我想你需要諮詢你的心理醫……」

「別鬧了，史傳奇，你知道我不是那個意思。」東尼忍不住翻白眼。天知道東尼之前還嫌偉大的美國隊長連一丁點幽默感都沒有，現在遇到一個幾乎和自己匹敵的聖殿法師，他卻一點也高興不起來。

果然一個團隊裡只需要一個人負責油嘴滑舌就好。

「你難道不值得救嗎？」

「史傳奇，我自己知道我是什麼樣的人。」

「那麼你比我想像中的還要目光狹隘，史塔克。」史傳奇淺淺的勾著嘴角，他的笑似乎有些哀傷，這讓東尼想到了一個人，那個人——

東尼搖了搖頭。他手中握了一把沙子，混合著本來就屬於此地的石礫、來自衛星的碎片和人為垃圾殘存的顆粒，從他指間的縫隙再度墜落，回到沒有歡笑的戰場上。泰坦星上並不熱，甚至可以說稍微有些涼意。但東尼總覺的那些沙子握在手裡是燙手的，彷彿可以燙傷他。

他的口中還留著沙子、火藥和血液的鹹腥味。傷口已經止血了，但氧化的血漬卻留在了他殘破的裝甲上，他知道這些污漬回去要花上好一段時間才能清除。

或者不要清除了，東尼想，就讓他的裝甲埋葬在泰坦星的沙裡，就和他的第一具裝甲一樣。

不，現在不應該想這個了，東尼告訴自己。

 

一陣風刮過。

不，不是風，或許是風的回音或影子，那種空洞又令人不寒而慄的感覺。東尼忽然警醒了些，他抬頭環顧四周，從其他人的神情判斷他所感覺到的並不是出於自己失血過多產生的幻覺。

這是真的。

他看見彼得有些不安的絞著手指，而史蒂芬那個自以為是的巫師，竟然還可以平靜的閉目養神。

然後東尼看見了，沙子開始侵蝕他們的肉體。

像是一種帶毒的蠕蟲爬過全身，所經之處開始繃解，像是碰到水的沙堡一點一點的融化，接著潰敗。

東尼不知道該怎麼辦。

他只能看著彼得倒在他的雙臂間，看著他無助的抓著自己的肩膀，一點一點的被沙子吞噬。

東尼手中握著一把沙子。

「東尼。」

史蒂芬睜開眼睛了，他的眼睛湛藍而明亮，他正從指尖慢慢的開始崩解。「東尼，這是唯一的辦法。」

「史蒂芬……」

東尼覺得渾身冰冷的看著聖殿法師平靜的讓著莫名的病毒侵略自己。他知道自己聽起來無助得可笑，他想到了史蒂芬說了什麼關於世界末日的理論。

史蒂芬給他最後一個有些無奈卻又平靜微笑，讓東尼看著他落成一地的塵埃。

 

_ 東尼握著一把沙子，嘴裡也有沙子，半身埋葬在沙子裡讓毒辣的陽光灼燒著他的每一寸皮膚。 _


End file.
